Ah The Power of Science
by Psychos-Anonymous
Summary: The YYH boys at P.A.'s house are in for a little surprise when our little psycho gets home from school. Apparently she learned something in science class that had to deal with them... and eunuchs. Based on actual scientific facts and some theories.


P.A.: cackles insanely This is the best thing I ever thought about.... WARNING! This is based on true scientific FACTS! If you don't believe me then look it up yourself but I assure you this is scientifically proven and true in all circumstances.

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or Inuyasha.

Warning: This is facts and theories entwined into a fictional story. IF you seriously believe that I believe this is true and scientifically proven then you are kind of weird. I just developed a theory based off facts and wrote it. Don't like? Not caring. I'm just trying to educate a bit.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It was another weekday at P.A.'s house. P.A. was currently away at school, learning about all the things that she will have no use for in the future. Also doing the usual, the boys of Yu Yu Hakusho were lounging around the TV room, watching Yu-Gi-Oh.

"Friendship! Friendship! Friendship! Friendship!" Anzu cried repeatedly on the television as Yami dueled against Kaiba.

"She's been doing that since the show started.... I wish someone would shoot her." Yusuke muttered, sinking further down into the sofa.

Someone did.

"Whoa... I knew the quiet types were the first to go crazy but who knew Ryou carried a pistol...." Kuwabara said, watching wide-eyed as Ryou cackled over Anzu's bleeding corpse.

The show was then replaced with the pretty multicolored bars.

And that is what P.A. came home to. The YYH boys were staring at the same multicolored bars, listening to that irritating "beeeeeeeep" sound.

"GUYS! Guess what I learned!" She cried, smiling quite evilly. And if you've known P.A. as long as the Anime World has... this is never good.

"What did you learn?" Kurama asked. Even though whatever P.A. learned was seldom good or educational, he thought the fact that she had learned something in school was amazing since she hardly cares enough to pay attention.

"I learned about the kingdoms, which under that are phylum, and then class, order, family, genus, and finally species. It's the species I learned something interesting about...." She said, trailing off and staring at the TV.

"What about species?" Hiei asked from the windowsill.

"Species: Organisms with the ability to interbreed and have fertile offspring." P.A. quoted from her science notebook. "Do you get it yet?"

"Uhhhh.... Not really." Yusuke said in confusion.

"A species can keep living because they can mate and have children who mate! But if you have two similar species, suck as horses and donkeys, and breed them, you get hybrids, who are infertile! Get it?" She started smirking again as she saw realization dawn on Kurama's face.

"Oh my god....." Kurama muttered, a hand covering his mouth in shock.

"What? What does she mean?!" Kuwabara asked frantically.

"What I mean people is... Hiei and Yusuke can't have children!" P.A. cried, laughing evilly. Bakura would have been proud.

Hiei and Yusuke sat there in shock. "WHAT?!"

"You are infertile! You can't have children! It's a scientific fact!" She answered before returning to her laughing.

"H-How come?!" Yusuke yelled.

"When you breed between species it causes the offspring to be infertile. I'll bring in my example." She declared suddenly and snapped. Inuyasha appeared next to her in the room. "Behold the glory of my example!"

"What the hell?! How'd I get here?! What'd you do with Kagome?!" Inuyasha screamed at her.

In response, P.A. pressed play on the VCR. Kagome appeared on the screen looking angry.

"SIT BOY!"

WHAM!

Rewind.

"SIT BOY!"

WHAM!

Rewind.

"SIT BOY!"

WHAM!

Rewind.

"OK! STOP! ENOUGH!" Inuyasha cried from down in the basement.

P.A. pressed the stop button and smirked. "Ok. Now that he's going to cooperate.... Behold my example." Inuyasha grumbled and climbed back up to stand next to her.

"What about him?" Kuwabara asked.

"He's the half dog demon Inuyasha! His mother was human and his father was dog demon. That is two different species breeding. Demons and humans are alike, whether you want to admit it or not, allowing them to have children together. However, these children are infertile and unable to continue the breeding process with anyone. It's in my text book so you can't deny it." P.A. recited. She had obviously planned this.

"Can I leave now?" The silver-haired demon asked in annoyance.

"No."

"But I'm not half human!" Hiei snapped.

"True. But aren't there different species of demons?" She countered, smiling when his eyes widened. "I wonder if this makes you guys count as eunuchs...."

"I'm not a eunuch!" Yusuke yelled, getting red in the face from anger and embarrassment.

"And if my theory about half breeds holds true... Kurama can't make children either!"

"WHAT?!" Kurama cried.

"Well you were demon... but now your human with a demon soul in you. I'm not sure if it counts but I think it might. We'll have to wait and see. The point of this is...." Insert evil smirk. "Kuwabara is the only one who can make children!" Yep. Bakura would be SO proud.

"YES! For once I one up Urameshi!" Kuwabara shouted in happiness.

"But your child with Yukina wouldn't be able to have children." P.A. finished, nodding sagely.

"SHIT!" The human cursed.

"I heart science." P.A. chirped, smiling sweetly.

"Can I leave now?"

"..............." Play.

"SIT BOY!"

WHAM!

!i! Owari !i!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

P.A.: Mwahaha.... I really enjoyed my science class today. I hope you all learned something.

Final Note: In the movie, Balto 2, they also did something not scientifically correct. Balto is a half breed, a mix between a wolf, _Canis Lupus, _and the domestic dog, _Canis Familiaris. _All domestic dogs lie in the species _Canis Familiaris_. That is why they can breed. But that's not what saddens me. They lied to us. I hope this saddened you too.


End file.
